


Glasses

by Lululeigh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Gen, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Kuroshitsuji drabble that I wrote for the prompt "Glasses" on Tumblr. Because William complaining about how Grell broke his glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

“It’s not my fault you’re such a klutz Will~”

“I am _not_ a klutz. If you hadn’t of ran out in front of me-“

“Yes yes, I’ve heard this a thousand times today.” Grell turned on her heels, facing William at his desk. She pushed her glasses up her nose in a mocking way, talking in a voice that was nothing like her own, “If you hadn’t of ran out in front of me my glasses would still be intact and I wouldn’t be sitting here like a slacker.”

“I _never_ said that. I also would never use the word slacker when describing myself.” William crossed his arms, squinting and trying to make out just what Grell was doing. Damn him for being so blind. Of all things he had to deal with.

Grell giggled, putting her glasses back in their preferred position on her nose. “But it was implied~”

“Perhaps. On another important matter, why are you still here? Last time I checked you still had paperwork to turn in.”

“Last time I checked you also had your glasses. And what paperwork? I don’t see any at all~”

“Out. I expect to see it on my desk no later than five-thirty.”

“Oh you may be seeing other things~, but they definitely will not be that~”

“ _Out!”_

Just how long did it take to repair of glasses? 


End file.
